


Spark of Goodness

by kerravon



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley discovers Aziraphale's dirty little secret...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark of Goodness

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble ever!

Crowley's eyes narrowed in annoyance as Aziraphale inadvertently ignored him, apparently mesmerized by the monitor of his ten-year-old desktop.

"I thought that antique was for accounting," the demon growled disparagingly. 

"That's right," agreed the startled bookseller as he snapped off the screen and headed for the kitchenette. "Tea, dear?"

"Sure," replied the demon, scooting behind the counter to check the browser history. He blinked in surprise, then blurted, "Fanfiction about Severus Snape, Angel? Really?"

Aziraphale didn't even blush as he set a porcelain cup in front of Crowley. "I'm a sucker for redemption stories," he responded with a soft smile.


End file.
